


Like the Scent of Fresh Lemon

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crack, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Nami wants to confess her feelings to Zoro, but Sanji keeps getting in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge and "lemon" (as in the actual fruit, not the fanfic term) was one of the prompts, so... yeah.

~ Like the Scent of Fresh Lemon ~

Nami had been trying to confess her feelings to Zoro for several weeks now. Unfortunately, every time she thought she'd found the perfect opportunity to do so, she had been interrupted by Sanji being his usual annoying self and either trying to flirt with her or picking a fight with Zoro for whatever stupid reason.

Today would be different, though, because Nami had asked Robin to keep Sanji busy.

Zoro was doing some kind of combat practice, but slid his swords back into their scabbards when he noticed the navigator approaching.

Her nervous expression prompted him to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she answered too quickly, holding her hands up in front of her in the 'surrender' position. "Nothing's wrong. There's just... something... that I've been meaning to tell you..."

Normally Nami wasn't hesitant to speak her mind if something was bothering her or if there was something she wanted from someone, which left the swordsman wondering what could be making her act so out of character.

"Are you in love with me or something?"

"You knew?!" she cried out, eyes widening.

"Uh... yeah," Zoro lied. "I figured it out a while ago."

Truthfully, he had just been trying to bait her into getting angry so that she would deny his accusation and tell him whatever the thing was that she'd been hesitating to say.

"Why didn't you say anything, then, if you knew?" Nami asked.

"Because..." Zoro said slowly. Could he get away with blaming it on Sanji's interference? "That stupid cook was always getting in the way."

* * *

"And so we're officially a couple now," Nami announced to the rest of the crew. "... Sanji, are you crying?"

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Sanji said, "I'm not crying because you two are officially a couple! I'm crying because I just ate an entire lemon, including the peel, very slowly."

"... why the fuck did were you doing a dumbass thing like that in the first place?" Zoro asked.

"Because Robin-chan asked me to~!"

"Robin!" Nami snapped. "I told you to distract him, not _torture_ him!"

"Oh...?" Robin said, smiling. "But I did distract him. And it worked, didn't it?"

~end~


End file.
